With the development of flat display technology, portable electronic products equipped with a display apparatus are getting more and more popular in market. Moreover, because portable electronic products focus much on the development of lighter and more compact display products, it is necessary to have a lighter and more compact display apparatus.
Compared to other display apparatuses, flexible display apparatus is not only light and compact but also is flexible thereby seldom resulting in breaks. Therefore, the flexible display apparatus has become one of the most important products in the display industries and has been widely adopted by many portable electronic products.
However, because the driving substrate, which is an essential component of a flexible display apparatus, uses metallic signal transmission lines for the signal transmission and these metallic signal transmission lines usually are brittle and have a poor ductility, thereby after being bent several times, these metallic signal transmission lines may crack or even break, which may further cause display flaws or even damages to the flexible display apparatus. Therefore, the conventional flexible display apparatus usually has poor reliability.